Existing
by jainanicole
Summary: Post-Ep for "Existence" (Oooh, betcha couldn't have figured that out from the title... ;D) Please R/R


EXISTING  
  
******************************  
  
DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
  
MAY 22ND, 2001  
  
2: 08 AM  
  
******************************  
  
The room was completely still, bathed in blues and silver and silence. Scully couldn't remember what had woken her up. Some noise, perhaps, a movement? She looked around her bedroom, viewing the world through sleep-flooded eyes. Nothing, at least nothing that *she* could figure out. She sighed, and moved to lie down again...then froze at the sight of the lanky body nestled next to hers. In an instant, the night came flooding back to her.  
  
//silken heat bodies so hot you could burn on them but you won't burn won't burn because it's him it's him at last //  
  
Mulder...  
  
// touching and teasing and Scully god Scully oh god you're beautiful //  
  
Mulder...  
  
// angular lines and soft sloping curves and melding and melting and molding together //  
  
As if he could read her mind, Mulder rolled over on his back and stretched languorously, giving her a sleepy, half-awake grin. She smiled back, knowing that it looked just as foolish, but she didn't care.  
  
Mulder...  
  
"Hey, Scully," he said, trying but failing to keep the self-satisfied grin from showing.  
  
She brushed her fingertips lightly against his shoulder, as much to reassure herself that he was really there as anything else.  
  
"Hey."  
  
His grin grew larger, looking positively delighted that she had responded. "How're you doing?"  
  
He wouldn't get that stupid smirk off of his face... Scully laughed and then leaned down by his ear. "Stop that..." she whispered playfully, and then kissed him gently at the corner of his mouth. Beneath her lips, his grin grew even larger, and Scully pulled away, laughing. "Mulder! You're acting like my four-year-old nephew does at Christmas!"  
  
Her comment elicited a whole new series of smiles from him. "Well, I *hope* your nephew doesn't act like this..." He pulled her down, against him, capturing her mouth in a kiss. "Ummmuhh..." Scully mumbled against his mouth, too preoccupied to come up with a witty answer.  
  
Their joking was broken by a wailing cry from the next room, and Scully instantly remembered what had woken her up. "William!" she exclaimed, sitting up and hastily fumbling for her robe.  
  
Mulder laughed, his hands still at her hips. "Scully, he's two days old - I *don't* think he's gonna care if you're naked or not."  
  
Scully ignored him, slipping the robe onto her slim frame and then cinching the sash. She disentangled herself from his grasp and then slid off of the bed, turning back to give him one last kiss. "I'll be right back," she said, and left the room. Behind her, Mulder fell back against the pillows, the self-satisfied grin back in place.  
  
******  
  
Scully opened the door softly, not wanting to disturb William. After the first few plaintive wails, he had fallen silent, and now she was no longer sure if he was hungry or had just wanted attention. She crossed the room as quietly as she could, stepping lightly, and stopped in front of the bassinet. William was lying on his back, staring upwards, his denim blue eyes transfixed on the mobile that hung over his head. Scully smiled and then reached out to gently caress his forehead. At the contact, he began to cry again. She grinned, loosening her robe.  
  
"Well, it looks like *you've* learned who feeds you..."  
  
She picked him up and cradled him in her arms, still awed at the feel of him. William made frantic sucking motions with his mouth, seemingly begging for food, and so Scully helped him, guiding him to her breast. He latched on, hungrily.  
  
Scully laughed. "Greedy..." she teased, softly stroking his hair.  
  
She repositioned him in her arms and moved to sit down in the rocking chair. William continued to eat, oblivious to his mother's actions. There was a peaceful silence for a few minutes as Scully cradled William, watching in contentment as he drank his fill. His tiny hands flailed against her skin, clenching and unclenching, and she was reminded again just how fragile, how precious, he really was. She hugged him closer, barely even noticing that she was doing so, and he squirmed away with a mewling sound of protest.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Willy..." she whispered, in a sing-song voice.  
  
William seemed to have forgiven her, as he continued to drink eagerly. She gently slid her finger into his tiny grasp and was rewarded as he tightened his own fingers around it. God, he was perfect... She bent her head to press a soft kiss to his forehead.  
  
"I love you, baby..."  
  
He blinked up at her and then yawned, squeezing his eyes shut. She slowed her rocking down to the barest of movements, hoping that the silence and stillness would tempt him to sleep. It worked. His mouth fell slack, and he pressed his cheek against her still sleep-heated skin, closing his eyes drowsily. Scully smiled gently and kissed him again.  
  
"Night, Willy..." she whispered.  
  
He stirred in her embrace, as if he understood her, but his eyes remained closed. Scully held him for a while longer - just sat there, enjoying the weight of him in her arms - and then carefully stood up and laid him in the bassinet.  
  
******  
  
She returned to the bedroom.  
  
"William's out like a..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she spotted Mulder sprawled across her bed -no, *their* bed now, she reminded herself- sound asleep. His hair was tousled, the blankets in disarray, and he was smiling contentedly. He almost looked...childlike in his sleep, so innocent and carefree. Scully smiled.  
  
"...light." She finished softly.  
  
She crossed to the bed and gently removed her robe, before sliding under the sheets next to him. Placing her hand carefully on his shoulder, she inclined her head and pressed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. He mumbled something incoherent and rolled onto his stomach, wedging the pillow beneath his head. The sheets twisted with his body to reveal a broad, muscled back. Scully laughed, feeling the lightheadedness of sleep begin to overtake her. She laid her hand on his back and snuggled closer to the heat of his body, and was surprised when he turned again in his sleep, this time reaching out with his arms to engulf her in their warmth. Smiling, she nestled against his chest.  
  
"Mulder...?" she whispered, already half-asleep.  
  
She felt him press a gentle kiss against her hair, and smiled, loving the feeling. "Mulder, I..."  
  
From somewhere off in the distance, she heard him reply, his voice sounding as though it was coming through a thick haze. The words rumbled against her ear, a beautiful, slurred symphony.  
  
"I know, Scully."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds and then his voice came again. "Me too."  
  
She smiled drowsily. "`Kay."  
  
She closed her eyes, intent on sleep, and then remembered something else.  
  
"Mulder...?"  
  
He tightened his grip around her.  
  
"Shh, Scully. I'm here. I'll *be* here. I promise. Go to sleep."  
  
And, for the first time in a long time, she did.  
  
****  
  
END  
  
**** 


End file.
